I'll Always Be There
by shadowfox8
Summary: One Shot. Short snippet between Scott and Alan. Alan awakes from a bad dream about their mother and Scott is there to console him. Short and sweet.


**Disclaimer:**** These are always so fun... I don't own Thunderbirds and have nothing to do with them.**

**I know, I know. You were expecting this to be the sequel to Challenges but sorry I had this packed somewhere and remembered that I had intended to post it so here it is. I hope you like it. It has lots of bunnies and fluff, lol. Does that even make sense? I don't know. I need sleep.**

**Read on and remember to review!**

**Summary:** One Shot. Short snippet between Scott and Alan. Alan awakes from a bad dream about their mother and Scott is there to console him. Short and sweet.

**I'll Always Be There**

"MOM!" Alan screamed, shooting up in his bed. Looking around the youngest Tracy realized he was alone.

Wiping away the sweat and tears that had collected on his face, he sat up in his bed. He knew there was no way he was going to get back to sleep. Untangling his feet from his mangled sheets he made his way to his door walking out into the abandoned hallway. As he walked past each of his brother's rooms he noticed he was the only one awake. Making sure to be as quiet as possible he made his way to his Dad's office. However, his silence failed him as he bumped into something hard by Scott's room. Waiting a few minutes he continued his journey.

_-TB-_

Scott lay in his room in a peaceful sleep. It had been a long day for him. Jeff had him run numerous flight cheeks on each of the newly developed Thunderbirds and each one was not an easy task. One thing was for sure, he couldn't wait until they got them out and running.

Suddenly there was a loud '_bang_' outside of his door, instantly taking him away from his dreams. Sitting up in his bed he listened for what could have made the noise. Hearing a small hiss, followed by a sniffle he instantly became curious. Climbing out of bed he opened the door to his room slightly, peering out he noticed a figure limp down the hall. Waiting a few minutes he decided to follow the figure quietly.

_-TB-_

Alan slowly made it to his Dad's office. Walking up to the desk he spotted one of the pictures his Dad still had of their mother. Taking it off the desk he slumped down onto the large couch that sat in the corner.

Staring at the frame tears slowly began to run down his cheeks once again. The dream had seemed so real and now that he was awake he knew it was true. He had only been three at the time of their mother's death, but he still remembered bits of her. Thinking back he remembered the day when his Dad had told him what had actually happened on that fateful day so many years ago. It had only been a couple of weeks ago. He wanted her to come back so badly! He wanted to feel her touch! Squeezing into a ball he clutched the picture tightly to his chest.

Feeling a hand touch his shoulder, he looked up to see the worried face of his oldest brother. "What's wrong, buddy?"

Alan threw himself into Scott's arms, crying harder. "Whoa, sprout. Tell me what's wrong. Did you have a bad dream?" he asked. Glancing down at the object in his brother's lap he recognized it as a picture of their mother. "I see."

"I want her to come back, Scotty! I want the chance to get to know who she was!" Alan sobbed.

"I know, sprout. We all want her back. I would give anything for her to be here right now," the eldest Tracy spoke, running his hand through his brother's blonde locks.

Alan looked up, meeting Scott's gentle eyes. "At night I have the worst dreams. Since the day Dad told me all I see is her trapped, calling my name. She's begging for someone to help her, Scotty! When I awake I feel so alone. We've lost Mom and what happens if we lose Dad? I couldn't take it," the youngest Tracy bellowed as another fit of tears threatened within.

Hugging Alan tightly, Scott didn't want to let go. Here was his eight year old brother thinking about being alone. Lifting the youngster up he made him meet his eyes. "Listen to me, Al. First, nothing is going to happen to Dad, alright. I promise. Second, you will never be alone. All of us are here for you. I will always be there if you need me, okay. I won't let anything happen to you - none of us will," he said, hugging Alan tightly. Suddenly thinking back to their mother's death he remembered something. "Ya know, if it makes you feel better I had the same dreams you are having when mom died."

"Really?" Alan asked through a sniffle.

"Yeah and they do go away. No matter how much those dreams seem real you must remember that they aren't. Don't blame yourself like I did. There was nothing any of us could have done."

Alan sighed. "I know, but I just can't help thinking about it. How did you make the dreams go away?"

"Honestly buddy they went away on their own," Scott said, making Alan frown. "How about we make a deal, okay? Whenever you have one of those bad dreams and you can't sleep, you come find me. Deal?"

"Deal," the younger stated. Looking at the portrait that Scott now held, he sighed. "Scotty?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what Mom was like?"

Scott frowned. How could he explain such an important figure to his brother. "Well," he started. "She was amazing, Al. You know, you were her little buddy. I know you were too young to remember, but you followed her everywhere. If she wasn't in the room you always cried for her. She loved each of us so much. Remember that she is always with you. I bet she's even here at this moment."

"You think?" Alan chirped, baby blue eyes widening.

"Yep. Even though we can't see her right now she is always with us. Do you know where she always is?" Scott stated with a smile.

"Where?" the youngster asked.

"Right there," Scott spoke, pointing to Alan's heart. "She will always be there with us. Never forget that."

Alan took the photo of their mother from Scott. Leaning against his older brother he stared intently at the picture. Smiling he looked up at his brother. "Thanks, Scotty."

"Anytime, sprout. Now, why don't we get you back to bed."

"Okay," Alan said, placing the portrait back on his Dad's desk. "Hey, Scotty?" he asked as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I stay with you tonight?"

Scott smiled, pulling his brother closer. "Sure, anytime."

_I'll always be there _were the last words that filled Alan Tracy's mind as he fled into the comfort of dreams. He felt safe within Scott's arms and he knew that Scott was right. The dreams would soon go away.

_She is always with you Alan, never forget that._

**Fin**

**Awww! So what did you think? I know it was short but I told you. Let me know, seriously. This is my first try at something like this and I want to know how I did. I usually write something with action, not something with bunnies and fluff. So hence I want feedback, PLEASE!**

**Okay I seriously need to sleep I'm finishing this at 3 in the morning.**

**Oh and by the way, Revenge is coming along quite nicely and it should be up soon, but I must warn you that life isn't being very nice to me and my grandma isn't do good at all, so yeah. There might be a slight delay I may have to deal with on Revenge because of this. Sorry!**

**Here to hoping everything works out! Thanks!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
